


Igo Ghost (Adopted from Fanfiction.net)

by nScott144



Category: Danny Phantom, iCarly
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2019-03-23 23:48:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13798914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nScott144/pseuds/nScott144
Summary: Sam Freddy and Carly go on vacation with Spencer and end up in Amity Park In a high class hotel to do Icarly. Based off Of y Doctor-Strider-Time's story. just with a few changes





	1. Prologue

So I adopted this from Doctor-Strider-Time along time ago and I've decided to go back to this embarrassing account along with that story and move all of the other stories I have over there and move them over to my other accounts. So there are some things I'm going to change about the story and these are the things I will be changing.

1\. Carly, Sam, and Freddy will be all going to Amity Park for this whole story

2\. This all takes place in an Alternate Universe where ICarly and Danny Phantom take place in the same universe

3\. New Villians new storyline and in this universe Danny's parents don't know Danny is a ghost

and 4. The love interests are flipped around a bit so just be aware of that

Anyways there we go just wait around for the First chapter for a bit.


	2. igo o a roadtrip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone doing what they do best

"So for the next ICarly, I thought we could do, a cottage cheese eating contest," Freddie pitched to Sam and Carly.

"Nah, cottage cheese makes me fart. You know what would be even better? a bucket of chicken eating contest." Sam sipped at the cup of lemonade very loudly.

"Doesn't everything make you fart?" Carly asked.

Sam looked over at Carly Quietly, "Touché," she retorted.

Freddie rolled his eyes and turned back to the whiteboard, "Cottage cheese yay or nay?"

"Nay," Carly said.

"Yay, as long as I get to eat something," Sam burped.

"Then I'll put it over on the maybe side," Freddie wrote Cottage Cheese on the white board quietly.

"Wait, why don't we become exchange students, we can make videos of our journey's and show how different some schools are," Carly said excitedly.

Sam rolled her eyes and sipped her lemonade, "Schools a school, plus how are we going to get there? Freddie's mom's a huge nub and Your brother wouldn't even dare let us go without adult supervision. As for my dad, well I don't think my parents in general would even care." 

"I'm sure that My brother is going to waltz up here any minute and shout that he as some job over in some new town and we can all come or something. That's usually how it goes, right?" 

Spencer bursts through the door. He panted through his words, "I . . . Got . . . Job . . . Wanna . . .Co-," Spencer fell to the floor with a THUD! 

Calry rushed over to him," You guys don't just stand there, get me some water!"

Sam rushed over with her lemonade and poured it all over his face. Spencer started catching it with his mouth and almost choked on the drink, "What are you trying to do, waterboard him?"

Sam shrugged, " I wish, but I don't wanna go to jail again so . . ."

Spencer hopped up and looked over at Carly and the Gang, "Guys, I just got this wicked job and I'll be leaving starting tomorrow, wanna come?"

Everyone stared at each other and smiled at the big opportunity put right in front of them, "Well why didn't you say so," Freddie started.

"Well we would love to take the opportunity to come," Carly said.

"When can we start packing?" Sam finished.

"Tomorrow, we'll get going then," Spencer walked out and shut the door, leaving the crew cheering in excitement.

 


	3. Tucker's  Ghostly New Obsession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tucker get's hooked on a new web craze in Amity park called . . . ICarly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Carly segments start off with i like, (iGo Ghost) and Danny Segments have supernatural or puns like that

Danny put his books in the locker and slammed the door sharply. School was almost over and he couldn't wait to go punch some ghost faces in. Just one more period until he can go home. . .

Tucker walked alongside danny laughing at some video, "Dude have you seen these videos, they are hilarious!"

"What videos," Danny stopped to see what Tucker was watching. There two girls were pouring slime on a guys head. 

"I guess we could call you slimeball now," One girl said.

"How do you find that funny?" Danny asked.

"No way, we have to sit down and properly watch ICarly, When schools over we'll watch some," Tucker walked off leaving danny confused. 

He walked into class and sat in his usual seat. He tapped on his phone and started talking to Sam:

Danny:

Sam, You there?

                                                                           Sam:

                                                                           Yep.

Danny:

Did tucker show you ICarly?

                                                                          Sam:

                                                                           Yep.

Danny:

What did you think of it?

                                                                          Sam:

                              A bit wierd but once you get into it. . . 

Danny:

Not you too . . .

                                                                          Sam:

                Look, there's been ghost sightings at an

                abandoned factory, if that's what you're asking me.

Danny:

God I can't wait to get out of this school. Its just awful here 

                                                                          Sam:

                           Yea me too, we have to disect today.

Danny:

I bet your flipping your lid that they changed your policies.

Sam:

Ever since the new vice principle came in she just changed everything back, can you believe that ?

"Alright class settle down now, phones away and no talking, its time for learning," Danny shut his phone off and quietly listened, the sooner it goes in one ear and out the other the better.

"Today we'll be learning about internet culture, specifically Videos on the internet," 

Wait, What?

"Internet culture is simply the forms of media that are constantly posted on the internet for your viewing pleasure, specifically today, internet videos," the teacher turned on the overhead that projected two girls.

" Today we will be watching one of those videos," he pressed the play button.

"I'M CARLY," the brunet haired girl said.

"I'M SAM," The blonde haired girl said.

"AND THIS IS ICARLY," they said in unison. The Blonde haired girl pressed a button on the blue box she was holding and a round of applause rang.

"This must've been what Tucker was talking about," Danny said to himself.

"Now for today's segment of ICarly, we will be making a special announcement."

"Yes, yes we will, this month we will be traveling to a new town with the help of transportation himself, SPENSER," a goofy looking man came out of nowhere and waved to the camera. 

"Now," a boy said from behind the camera. "Tell the audience where you'll be taking us . . . "

"Uh well I heard it was a small town but we're going to Amity Park," Everyone suddenly cheered and jumped for joy, to Danny's surprise. Danny just rolled his eyes. What was the big deal?

"We will be 'properly' welcoming the group as of tomorrow. So for the next day no homework."

Now Danny had some excitement in him.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this one was short of time because I didn't want to get into the plot as of now.
> 
> But I hope you've enjoyed.


	4. iGo Road trippin' with a twist

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> after some turmoil at the house, the iCarly cast are finally ready to go on their road trip when a weird dose of bad mojo comes their way.
> 
> New ghost introduced: Bad M0j0

"Don't forget Violin Hero," Carly called out to sam who was heli pack up her stuff.

"Got it, and what about the props?" 

"get those too, I want to be able to make more fun skits for our iCarly Vlogs," Carly said.

Freddie waked in with his mother right behind him, "I don't want you going away on some trip with some guy I don't even know,"

"Mom, you Know spencer,"

What diseases does he have, what things are in his car, you don't know any of these things. . ."

"Yeah, but you seem to know what Lewbert's up to," Freddie retorted.

"HEY, WATCH YOUR MOUTH," Marissa yelled at Freddie,"I have had enough of this stupid thing where your going 'road trippin' now unpack your stuff and get back into your room!"

"How about no _Marissa_ ," Freddie said.

Marissa gasped, she had never heard him call her out of her name before. 

"Yeah. . . That's right, I called you Marissa, cause you're more like a controlling wife than a mother. You boss me around, you embarrass me in front of the only friends that I have, and you think your PROTECTING ME?! So from here on out You're not my mother, you are NOTHING to me . . . now get out of my face . . ." Freddie pointed at the door.

Marissa was hurt, she just walked out of the studio quietly and Freddie started putting up the equipment in a huff. 

Carly and Sam walked over to Freddie," What you said to your mother was hurtful," Carly said sternly.

"Hey, at least it got her off of his back," Sam exclaimed.

"I feel guilty though, I should apologize. . ."

" And let her walk all over you again?!?" Sam asked, "Freddie don't be a nub, you're 17 now, get a grip and grow up . . ."

"Maybe your right," Freddie had all of his equipment packed up and smiled at everyone, "I'm at least ready to go . . ."

"That a boy Freddie," Sam smiled and picked some of the boxes, "Now help me get this stuff out to the car."

* * *

 

Freddie stared at his mother's door. He was so conflicted with his choices;

On one hand, he did the wrong thing. Melissa? How dare you call your own mother by her first name. She's here to protect you, even though she shows it in a weird way. Who rubs your tummy or gives you warm milk, or reminds you to do your homework when no one does? Her, and Freddie would never forget that. . .

On the other hand, serves her right, she shouldn't be controlling a grown man who should be on his own by now. Sam was right, she should learn the definition of 'personal space'. Freddie, should've stood up to her a long time ago. This was his first steps to becoming something he was never called before . . . 'a man'.

Though Freddie's conscious wouldn't let him live that down. He had to apologize some way. but he didn't have time to do it in person. That, or he was being a coward like he always was. 

. 

.

.

.

"There it was done. Maybe she'll see it and forgive him. Maybe he won't and maybe his attempts at rekindling that flame that was there are futile. But he ultimately tried, and that was for the best.

"Yo Fred boy, you coming?" Sam appeared right behind him and smirked at him. He, nodded, and followed right behind her quietly.

While taking the Elevator, Sam turned to Freddie and pecked his cheek quietly, "I'm sure your mother still loves you, you're too hard not to love . . ." 

Freddie blushed, "S-Sam?!" 

"And if you tell anyone I'll ring your cute little neck, got it?" 

Freddie nodded and the elevator opened out into the garage where The Shay's were packing up their car.

"You guys took long enough," Spencer said, "Ready to go?"

They all nodded and the car started. 

* * *

"Wasn't that adorable?" A female-ish voice spoke amongst the dimly lit room.

'Y-yes boss, quite cute," Her/ his goon fearfully said.

"Now this show. . . iCarly, sounds entertaining, you know what would be even more entertaining? A bit of Bad Mojo to ruin their drive," With a flick of her finger the fun truly began .. . 

* * *

"What do you mean that we went in circles?" Carly asked Freddy.

"I mean that when I took a left I should've taken a right, that's what I meant," Spencer rolled his eyes, uncharacteristically, at Carly.

"So then let's take a U-turn," Sam said.

"Uh, not so fast kiddo, that bridge closed a while ago, we'll have to take an alternative route to get to the Airport," Spencer said and got back into the car.

"Great, at this rate we're not even going to make the flight," Freddie sighed.

"Calm down everyone," Carly started, "I'm sure Spencer knows what he's doing when it comes to driving. . ."

Out of nowhere, When Spencer attempted to start the car the Radio blew out of is place and almost hit Freddie in the face, "Or . . .maybe not. . ."

"Crap it seems like luck is not on our side," Spencer said.

"We'll get there safely, now drive Spencer, let's get there as fast as we can. "

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took too long to edit, but I hope you guys enjoyed it.


	5. A Ghostly encounter with a Villain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danny rounds up all of the Ghosts in the town. But there's one more that seems to be letting out the ones he's caught.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven't been able to update and that this was short . I've been looking for a job and that took up all of my time. I hope you enjoy.

Danny POV

I walked down the street of Amity Park Quietly, looking for a fight with any ghost willing to cross my way. Sam and Tucker walked beside me bickering about what episode of that web series was the best. Personally I didn't care.

"I'm telling you Sam, there funniest skit is what's gibby thinkin' about," He said.

"Dream on Tucker, their funniest skit is the one where they feed the baby weird stuff," She replied.

By this time I had cut in, "Look guys we're looking for ghosts, can you guys pay attention for a sec?"

Tucker and Sam looked at each other, "Geez, what's gotten into your Mystery Meat?" Tucker asks.

"Nothing, its just . . . Everyone's been talking about that stupid iCarly show and I don't understand what's so funny about it."

"WHAT?!!" Sam and Tucker looked at each other, confused as to what got to me, "Danny, repeat that again . . ."

"What, I don't like iCarly . . ."

"What's gotten into you?" Tucker asked.

"The real question is, what's gotten into you? You've been talking about that show all day along with everyone else and its getting pretty disturbing."

 Suddenly a ghost flew straight out of nowhere. I didn't have time to talk about some stupid internet show right now.

"Stand back, I'm going ghost!" I turned into my ghost form and flew off to catch whatever ghost of the week decided to tangle with Amity Park. 

"Yo ghost butt," I called out.

It turned around to reveal a generic stereotypical ghost who was just causing trouble. time to work . . .

I punched the ghost square in the face. It wasn't enough to slow him down as it charged full force at me. A couple of other ghosts  flew out of nowhere and started to charge at me full force. I wasn't backing down as I punched through their faces and pulled out the Fenton Thermos. I had suck what was left of them up and that was the end of it. 

I floated down and changed back into my human form, "There that was the end of it, what were we talking about?" I asked.

Sam and Tucker were gone. leaving me behind to talk about that stupid iCarly show. I don't get it. What's so special about that show?

I just decided that it was best to walk home and not speak of this predicament to them. I started for home looking blankly forward.


End file.
